Dreams
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: This is the stuff dreams are made of... AyumuKanone, fluff, oneshot. R&R!


Hey, everyone! I have a few things I'm going to be updating. A new fic, another chapter of One In A Million, and this. Maybe more if I get around to it. So look forward to all of that, if you will, and enjoy!

* * *

It was a dream unlike any other he'd had before. A long, white hallway stretched out before him as a figure engulfed in flowing robes disappeared around a corner. Try as he may, he could never catch that fleeting form. Suddenly, without warning, the hallway cut off. He fell into a dark abyss and soon the light from the hallway was snuffed out. A delicate hand reached up toward where he thought he fell from. "Don't go..." he heard someone whisper.

"Who's there?" he asked the darkness, but no response came. _"Was...was that me?" _Had he been the one pleading for that light not to disappear from his life? Whoever it was, their light was gone.

_Don't let the darkness consume you... _

The words weren't spoken, but he heard them all the same. They echoed through his head, "I won't." He assured the voice that didn't speak.

_Fight for your light..._

"My...light? What light?" Kanone had never thought he had any light, _"The Blade Children have no light."_

_Fight for your hope..._

"We have no hope." He was firm in his belief of this. Their only hope was theirself, _"Fight for myself? But why wouldn't I?"_

_Don't let the darkness blind you..._

"I'm not blind." He said, determined. Though, he wasn't sure he was completely sane. He was arguing with a voice that didn't speak, falling in a darkness that seemed to go on forever. The light that he had been immersed in previously was long gone.

_Can you see your true light?_

Suddenly, the darkness ended and Kanone hit the hard ground with a _thump_. At least, he supposed it was the ground. He was still submersed in complete darkness, but it didn't bother him much. He'd always preferred the darkness to the lighted world he lived in. He raised a hand, but his efforts to see it were all in vain. That same hand reached out to grasp something, anything, but to his dismay there was nothing but the infinite darkness surrounding him. The blackness was almost suffocating him, like shadows closing in around his body and trapping him;confining him to that one spot.

_"My true light..." _Kanone closed his eyes, _"I have no light." _The darkness seemed to tighten with each thought he had. Perhaps it was his own negativity that was crushing him. Whatever it was, he had to remember, it was only a dream. Even if some people had so-called prophetic dreams, he was sure this was nothing more than his own self-doubt. He then shook his head-- that wasn't right at all. That was the old him, the one that believed in nothing but his own abilities.

_Tell me... what is your true light?_

The new him, the new him believed in something more. His golden, glowing eyes snapped open, feeling a new power surge through him. A burst of confidence he had never had before. Sure, he always acted confident, because he was, but not like this. This time he was completely sure of himself. He may have mocked Ayumu, but even then his heart held the slightest hint of hesitation. As Ayumu showed him, it was for good reason-- the Narumi boy was better than he had anticipated.

"My true light..is..." the brunette whispered. He closed his eyes once more, and after opening them found he was panting slightly hard. He looked next to him at the boy sitting next to him.

Ayumu blinked and glanced to Kanone, "You okay?" he asked, tilting his head. No response came, only the older boy resting his head in Ayumu's lap. The messy-haired one blinked again and ran a hand through his hair, "It's alright." He muttered, not sure what had scared Kanone so badly.

"Ayumu." He whispered softly, falling back asleep, contently. Said boy just chuckled and shook his head, returning his attention to the book in his hands. _"Maybe this is what dreams are made of..." _Kanone thought, as his mind took him to more pleasant dreams of his deepest desires.

* * *

And we can all guess what those dreams are like. AyumuKanone.. I may be writing another oneshot sometime soon with this pairing in a more.. R-rated scene. Anyway, for now, review! 


End file.
